The Rescue
by NAB
Summary: What if The Second Doctor had characters from Knots Landing as companions


WHAT IF!

  
  


Disclaimer

  
  


These stories are my thoughts of what might happen if a certain Time Lord had companions other than their established ones. For example what would happen if:

The First Doctor had Xena and Gabrielle as companions as well as Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright and Susan

The Second Doctor had Karen Mackenzie (Michelle Lee) and Val Ewing (Joan Van Ark) (from Knots Landing) as well as Jamie and Zoe

The Third Doctor had Claire McCarron (Margaret Colin, Independence Day) and Willie Pipal (Frances McDormand, Fargo, then known as Fran) (from a short lived detective show called Legwork) as well as Sarah Jane Smith.

The Fourth Doctor had Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, John Doggett, Monica Reyes and Clarice Starling (Jodie Foster) (Silence of the Lambs/Hannibal) as well as Romana (Lalla Ward) (and K9)

The Fifth Doctor had Lee Stetson (Bruce Boxleitner), Amanda King (Kate Jackson), Remington Steele (Pierce Brosnan) and Laura Holt (Stephanie Zimbalist) as well as Nyssa and Tegan Jovanka. 

The Sixth Doctor had Peter Boyd (Trevor Eve), Grace Foley (Sue Johnston), Frankie Wharton (Holly Aird), Mel Silver (Claire Goose) and Spencer Jordan (Wil Johnson) (Waking The Dead) as well as Melanie Bush

The Seventh Doctor had Jarod, Miss Parker, Athena (Paris Jefferson) and Aphrodite (Alexandra Tydings) (Xena's version, with a touch from yours truly) as well as Ace and Professor Bernice Summerfield.

The Eighth Doctor had Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews (I have a fixation about Prue still being alive!)

Well think no more, the next series of stories will provide at least my answer to what might have happened. The characters(and some of the stories) do not belong to me, they belong to other people. I am borrowing them for my, and, hopefully others, entertainment and I will not be making any profit from their usage. I apologise if I offend anyone in anyway. 

  
  


Footnote

  
  


This may seem a strange set of stories. However there is a sort of a link which involves the Doctor enduring a third, and possible more devastating, trial (The War Games, Trial Of A Time Lord being the first two). At stake - his very life. However, that's for later. There is also some Slash involved (Female/Female - I can't stomach Male/Male)

but it wont be graphic, just a bit slushy. Sorry!!

1. Knots Landing was an American Soap which lasted for about fourteen years. It was a spin off of Dallas. Gary Ewing (Val's off and on Husband) was a member of the Ewing clan, JR, Bobby, who were oil tycoons. Mack Mackenzie (Karen's husband) was a crusading lawyer who entered the series after the third season. She was known as Karen Fairgate. Val and Karen are very close friends (which is why I chose them for this). However there is a slight role reversal here, Val tended to be the more 'romantic' (she was a best selling author) whereas, Karen was more practical. I will balance things out as time goes on.

2. Legwork was a very short lived American Television show of the 1980's which involved Claire McCarron, a Private Investigator who was always looking for the 'big job'. She drove a Porsche that she couldn't afford and got involved in the more serious natured cases (AIDS popped up in an episode). Willie Pipal, that was her name, was a DA who helped Claire now and then. Claire also had a brother called Fred.

3. Waking The Dead is probably my biggest gamble. It's a British Television Show which deals with the investigation of 'Cold Cases', cases that have gone unsolved after a certain amount of time. The main characters are a Superintendent, Peter Boyd, a Sergeant, Spencer Jordan who is coloured, but that is not relevant, an energetic Female Detective Constable (recently promoted to Sergeant) called Amelia Silver (Mel for short), A Pathologist, Frankie Wharton, who tends the mainstay of the investigation team. Without her Boyd would not have solved half his cases and a Psycho-Analyst for want of a better term called Grace Foley. Most of the stories I'm planning is going to be dealing with the investigation of murders.

  
  


I hoped that helped

  
  


DOCTOR WHO/KNOTS LANDING XOVER

  
  


Featuring The Second Doctor, Jamie Mckrimmon, Zoe Herriot, Valene Ewing and Karen Mackenzie (Special Guest Appearance: The Seventh Doctor, Ace, Bernice Summerfield, Athena, Aphrodite, Jarod and Miss Parker)

  
  


1:01 - The Rescue

  
  


T minus Two Weeks

Two women held each other as they crouched low in the bush. Both were in tears, but, both were trying to hold on to their sanity and, more importantly, to their freedom. Karen Mackenzie and Valene Ewing had been abducted from a shopping mall not two weeks before. It had been an innocent last minute dash to buy a present for Mack Mackenzie's birthday. They had emerged from an expensive clothes boutique, their arms full of baggage bought from the store, when two men dressed in Security Uniforms approached them.

"Mrs Mackenzie," The taller of the two men said "Mrs Karen Mackenzie?"

"Yes, I'm Karen Mackenzie."

"You're to come with us," He said.

"Why?" 

That came from Valene Ewing. Valene's answer came in the form of a metallic object sticking in her ribs, courtesy of the tall security guards' companion. Karen turned to run but found that she too was covered.

"I'm afraid I must insist that you come with us," The Man said "Your friend as well."

Karen and Val looked at each other and the weapons sticking in their ribs. Any attempt of escape would look particularly fool-hardy at that moment, which was why they decided to go with their kidnappers. They allowed the two men to guide them out of the mall to the car park. They even allowed their captors, who were joined by two other people, to handcuff and blindfold them.

"What do you want from us?" Karen asked.

"For now, your silence," The man said.

"I will not be silent."

Val could hear her friend being hit.

"Hey!" She said.

She felt a stinging blow around her face.

"I said silence," The Man said.

Val gritted her teeth to combat the pain she had just been subjected to. 

  
  


Two Hours Later

For the next two hours, the two women could feel the road change at least three times from smooth, to rough and then back to smooth again. They kept quiet throughout, firstly so as not to suffer the same punishment they were greeted with and secondly, to get an idea of where they were going. The van stopped for about ten minutes. They heard the van door opening and two men getting out. A minute later, they heard the sound of an argument.

"I wonder what's that about?" Karen whispered.

Val rested her head on where she thought Karen's shoulder was.

"We'll be all right," Val whispered back "Gary and Mack will be organising a search party right now."

"They wouldn't know where to start," Karen whispered back.

The door opened again and the two men got back in. Within seconds, the van started up again.

"Your journey will soon be over, ladies," The Man said.

"Nice to hear it," Val said.

Val braced herself for a slap. What she heard instead was a chuckle.

"I like feisty women," He said.

"Go to hell!" Val returned.

That got her a slap. It also got Karen a slap as well.

"Why did you do that?" Karen said.

"I've been instructed to treat the two of you as one, everything one of you does wrong will result in punishment for both of you," The man chuckled again "I like the idea myself. Keeps you under control."

Karen and Val touched heads lightly. They were in serious trouble.

  
  


Thirty Minutes Later

The van came to a halt and the two women were forced out and down what felt like a flight of steps. They heard a door being unlocked and felt being pushed in. Their handcuffs and blindfolds were taken off to reveal that they were in a well-furnished room.

"Enjoy yourselves, ladies," The man said.

The man left and locked the door behind him. Val went to the door and tried it. She then hammered on it.

"Where are we?" Karen asked.

Val looked around, her mind frantically trying to find a way out. She was seeing only solid walls. There wasn't even a window they could climb out of. Only a small grill which a very small dog would have trouble going through. Karen went to a closet and opened it. She saw very expensive looking dresses and trouser suits. The bed was a double with satin sheets. Karen pressed a button and a television emerged from a wall. She switched it on to see pictures of herself and Val being flashed onto the screen, followed by pictures of Gary and Mack looking frantic and Greg Sumner looking suitably concerned.

"It has all the mod cons."

Both Val and Karen looked around. One of the walls turned as if by magic to a plastic screen. A man sat in a comfortable chair wearing a dark suit. He had a brandy in his hand.

"Mark Boorman?" Karen said.

"The very same, Mrs Mackenzie," Mark Boorman said.

  
  


"You died in a car crash two years ago," Val said.

"Not quite, Mrs Ewing," Boorman said "Karen's husband thought that I was dead. However, it's a wonder what money can buy. A new face, a new home and a chance to make Mack Mackenzie suffer by taking away what he prizes the most - his wife, Karen."

"What about me?" Val asked "Was I part of this plan of revenge?"

"No," Boorman admitted "However, it occurred to me that Karen might be more cooperative if she had a companion, a close friend, she can spend the rest of her life with."

"Rest of my life?" Karen said grasping Val's hand.

"Of course," Boorman said "The only way to make Mackenzie suffer is not only to rob him of you, but to rob him of all hope of getting you back. The two of you will be killed in a car crash two days from now. An attempted rescue gone wrong."

"Excuse me!" Val said "That's how long we have to live, two days?"

"No," Boorman said "You and Karen will still live. You will only seem to die in that crash. There will be enough evidence to lead to only one conclusion."

The door opened and two women entered. Followed by two men with guns.

"Which is why I want you both to take your clothes off, all of them."

"In your dreams!" Val said.

One of the men released the safety catch of his weapon and levelled it at her.

"Disobey, and they will find your bodies in that wreck," Boorman said.

Karen looked at the two men and then at Boorman. She grasped Val's hand.

"I think they mean it."

Val looked at the two men and saw Karen begin to remove her clothes. She sighed and started to unbutton her blouse. She looked at Boorman licking his lips and knew that they were really in trouble.

  
  


T minus Seven Days - The Tardis

James Robert Mckrimmon was angry. He was angry with the Doctor allowing Zoe Herriot to stay on board the Tardis, even after showing her their recent encounter with the Daleks. He didn't think he was a chauvinist, but, he knew that the dangers they had recently faced was no place for somebody as dainty as Zoe. He was even more angry about being ignored. The Doctor was going out of his way to make Zoe feel welcome. The latest stunt was The Doctor showing Zoe the console controls. That killed him. It killed him even more when it became obvious that Zoe was understanding every word The Doctor was saying.

"Jealousy doesn't become you, Jamie," The Doctor said.

Jamie turned around and looked at the Doctor. They were in the Cloister Room, a place where Jamie found comforting as it reminded him a little of home.

"What makes you think I'm jealous?"

"Jamie," The Doctor said "We've been travelling together too long for me not to notice your moods."

"Maybe you should take me home," The Scot said "Then you can stop noticing my moods."

"You don't mean that."

"You have Zoe now," Jamie said "You don't need me."

"I'll always need you," The Doctor said "As a friend and as a colleague. There are skills that you have that Zoe will never possess."

"Such as?"

"Stealth and wisdom," The Doctor said "That is a rare combination. You know when to use violence and when to back off. The Universe's leaders, even my own people can learn a lot from you."

  
  


Jamie grinned slightly. Not two months before, the Second Doctor and his future self had prevented the Sontarans from achieving the ability of time travel. The Time Lords had sent him and his Doctor to persuade the creators of a time machine to stop their experimentation only to find that an Androgum called Chessene had killed the machines creators with the help of the Sontarans and was on the verge of using it herself. It took two Doctors along with Jamie and Peri, a woman he would work with, to stop them. Yes, they could learn a lot from him. They would learn not to use bully boy tactics in place of stealth. That nearly got them killed.

"You cannot allow Zoe to stay," Jamie said.

"Why?"

"She's a girl."

"So was Victoria, so was Peri."

"Victoria and Peri are different."

"In what way?"

"They could handle themselves when the push came to the shove."

The Doctor smiled.

"My dear Jamie, did you see Victoria handle anything?"

"Yes!" Jamie said.

"Maybe later on," The Doctor said "But, not when she first came on board."

"Victoria learned to cope."

"So why can't Zoe?"

Jamie looked at the Doctor. He had been backed into a corner.

"Give Zoe a chance," The Doctor said "She may surprise you."

Jamie sighed and nodded. The Doctor waved Zoe in. The girl entered with a smile on her face. Jamie glared at the Doctor, but, then shrugged in resignation. He held out his hand and shook Zoe's.

"Welcome aboard," Jamie said.

"So where are we going?" Zoe said.

"I think we can do with a holiday," The Doctor said.

He strode out of the cloister room.

"Zoe, the one thing you'd better learn about the Doctor," Jamie said "He doesn't know how to control the Tardis."

"He must know."

Jamie smiled.

"Trust me, he doesn't," He said "We could end up anywhere. You're going to wish you stayed on the Ark."

"I'll take my chances."

Jamie raised his hands in resignation.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Zoe tapped Jamie on the hand playfully and left. Jamie shook his head.

"Come on, Jamie," He said to himself "You were that naive yourself."

He chuckled at the thought and followed Zoe out of the room.

  
  


T minus Three Days

For the first time, Karen and Val were let out of their cell under escort. They had dressed in dresses that Boorman had picked out for them. The staged car crash worked. The search was ended not long afterwards and a week later, a memorial service was held for both Karen and Val. Boorman secretly had it filmed for Karen and Val to watch. It tore them apart to see Gary and Mack, Betsy and Bobby, Val's twins, and Karen's children so upset. They wished they could speak to them, tell them that they were all right, that the whole thing was a hoax. As they walked along the corridor to the dining room, Val could see Karen close to tears. She placed an arm around her friend.

"Ssh!" Val said "We'll see them again."

Karen looked at Val and smiled weakly. In front of them the doors were opened to reveal Boorman sitting at the end of a long table. There was food on the table, a bountiful harvest in fact.

"Karen, Valene, come on in," Boorman said.

The two women entered.

"You both look beautiful," Boorman gushed "Please take a seat."

Both Karen and Val looked at the two gunmen behind them and went to seats opposite each other.

"Bruno," Boorman said "The wine."

The dark haired man, now out of his Security Uniform, poured some wine into tall glasses.

"The finest from the vault," Boorman said "Please enjoy."

Karen looked at Val for guidance. Her friend looked at the glass. She also noticed the dark haired woman with the fresh looking face and the pony tail, who brought in the Drinks trolley, nod her head suggesting that it was all right. Val picked up the glass and took a sip. She nodded to Karen that it was all right. Karen took a sip herself and nodded in appreciation.

"This is nice," Karen said.

"I thought you might enjoy it," Boorman said.

He clapped his hand and Bruno ushered in the others who had the rest of the food. Two of them looked a lot like Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare. It was the Goddess of Love who served Karen with the first course - Prawn Cocktails with a side salad. The Goddess of Wisdom went to serve Val but dropped something. Val and 'Athena' bent down to pick up the same thing.

"We're here to get you out of here," Athena said.

Val looked at Athena in astonishment.

"I've no time for explanations now," Athena said "My sister will be telling Karen that when the time comes, we want both of you ready to move."

"When will we know?"

"If McShane gets her act right, you will hear the biggest damned explosion that this part of the world has seen in many a decade."

Bruno came forward.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing, sir," Athena said.

Both Athena and Val got up. Val looked at Karen and saw that 'Aphrodite' had told her the same thing. She could tell that from the look of hope in her eyes. It made the food that was being served taste a little sweeter at that moment.

  
  


Outside Boorman's Mansion

Jarod and Miss Parker looked at the Seventh Doctor expectantly.

"Well?" Miss Parker said.

"It's from Benny," The Doctor said "They've made contact."

Jarod breathed a sigh of relief.

"I still don't see why we can't rescue them and return them to Mackenzie and Ewing ourselves," Miss Parker said.

"We cannot intervene beyond what we're doing now," Jarod answered.

  
  


"Why, Lab Rat?"

"Because we must let history take it's course," The Doctor said "My Second self must rescue Mrs Mackenzie and Mrs Ewing. They must travel together for a time. Karen and Valene must help my other self and Jamie Mckrimmon and Zoe Herriot out of many scrapes"

"Again why?"

"Because it's already happened," The Doctor said.

That answer even puzzled Jarod. Both the Pretender and Miss Parker looked at the Doctor for clarification. The Doctor tapped his nose and continued listening.

"I suggest that you and Miss Parker get ready," The Doctor said, without looking at them.

Jarod looked at Miss Parker and sighed. They opened the van door and got out. The Doctor looked at them and sighed himself.

"You'll find out one day," He said "When I need you to testify for me." 

  
  


T Minus One Day - The Tardis

The Doctor looked at the controls and scratched his head. He saw Jamie and Zoe enter the console room wearing holiday wear and wondered what he should tell them. This was not the Eye of Orion, no way. It didn't even look like a beauty spot he knew. It looked like Earth.

"Why here, old girl?" He muttered.

"What did you say, Doctor?" Zoe said.

"The atmosphere seems breathable," The Doctor said.

"You said the Eye of Orion smelt like Nectar, was like the South of England on a beautiful summers day," Jamie said "Suddenly, the atmosphere seems breathable. What's going on?"

The Doctor looked at Jamie sheepishly.

"We're not on The Eye Of Orion."

"Then where are we," Zoe asked.

"Somewhere warm and perfectly splendid," The Doctor said "Zoe, go and get the picnic gear. It's in the second room down the corridor."

Zoe almost skipped out of the room.

"Okay, Doctor, tell me the truth," Jamie said.

"I don't know where we are," The Doctor admitted.

He operated the scanner. A picture of a green and lush forest came on the screen.

"But, it looks nice," The Doctor added "I'll go outside and have a look around. You go and help Zoe with the picnic gear."

The Doctor opened the main door and walked out. Jamie looked at the open door and scowled.

"It may look nice," He said "But, it smells like trouble."

He left the Console Room to find Zoe.

  
  


Karen and Val's Cell - The Boorman Mansion

Val saw Karen having a bad dream. She heard her call Mack's name more than once over the last ten days. However, she was convinced that she heard her name being called in the same vane as Mack's. This was serious. Ever since that dinner with Boorman, Karen had been a little more attentive to Val, probably a little clingy. This was not like Karen. Karen was usually a rock of dependability. Somebody that Val could turn to in a time of crisis and had often. The instinct to turn over and put her arm around her friend grew overpowering. She did so, pulling her friend close.

  
  


"It's okay, Karen," Val whispered "We will soon be with Gary and Mack again."

"It's you I want, Valene Ewing," Karen said "It's always been you."

Val looked at her friend and saw that she turned herself around and was facing Val. Her eyes were still closed and she was still in REM sleep. Val shook her head bewildered.

"Karen, are you all right?"

"I love you, Val," Karen said "When we get out, let's not return home, let's roam the stars looking for heaven. We can make love in the stars, Valene."

Val prised open Karen's right eye to see if she had been drugged. Her eyes looked clear, but, then her behaviour suggested that she might be, and if she was, Val herself must be. She didn't feel any different. But, she ate the same food, Karen ate, drank the same drink as Karen. Yet, she felt nothing except a small stirring of passion for Karen. Something she put down to being in captivity together for the last fourteen days.

"Come on, Valene," She told herself "You've got to fight this. You and Karen have to be ready when Athena, Aphrodite and McShane do their act."

She shook Karen but found her unresponsive. 

"Karen, you have to wake up."

"Kiss me and you'll wake me up," Karen said "Like the Prince waking up Sleeping Beauty."

Val closed her eyes. This was not good. She took a deep breath and kissed Karen full on the lips. The kiss became passionate and caused Karen to roll on top of Val. Her hands were starting to unbutton Val's top.

"Karen, no," Val said, shaking her friend "Think of Mack, think of what will happen when you and he are together. Save it for him."

Karen continued unbutton Val's top revealing her breasts. She began kissing them. Val's eyes moved to the screen which was now on. She could see Boorman and two other people, Jarod and Miss Parker, watching.

"Oh hell!" Val said "Come on, Karen, snap out of this."

Karen had moved from Val's breasts back to her lips. Suddenly, passion took over and Val's hormones started raging. She returned Karen's kisses with equal emotion.

  
  


Outside the Boorman Mansion

Benny looked at the Doctor with concern. Because of recording equipment and a camera placed on both Jarod and Miss Parker, they could see everything that was going on.

"Athena," Benny said "We have a major problem. Is Ace ready?"

"All we need is the signal."

"Which I can't give just yet," The Doctor said "I don't know if I'm there yet."

"You must know."

"This is the right time," The Doctor said "But, I have not received the signal."

Benny could see Jarod looking into Miss Parker's camera, imploring her to take action.

"We're going to have to chance it," Bernice Summerfield said "Athena..."

"Hold on," The Doctor said "I'm hearing from Aphrodite now. He's here and ready."

The Doctor shook his head.

"I'm having a damned picnic. Hell is about to break loose and I'm having a picnic."

"I've said you were strange," Benny said.

The Doctor scowled at Benny, but then nodded that she should get on with the attack. Benny bent down to the microphone.

"Athena, tell Ace, Attack! Attack! Attack!"

  
  


The Boorman Mansion

  
  


The first explosion rocked the building violently.

"What the hell was that?" Boorman said.

He reached for his phone.

"Bruno, what's going on?"

The second explosion seemed a hell of a lot closer.

"Sounds like we're under attack," Jarod said.

Boorman looked at Karen and Val, who had heard the second explosion and was busily getting dressed.

"Bruno, get a team into the cell and get Mrs Mackenzie and Mrs Ewing to the bunker."

He looked at Jarod and Miss Parker.

"I think we should join them," Boorman suggested.

"Good idea," Miss Parker said.

She saw four people enter the cell and head for Val and Karen. As she left, she saw two of the four guards turn on the other two and dispatch them with venom. Fortunately, Boorman was out of the room and missed it.

  
  


The Cell

"It's time to go," Athena said.

Val and Karen looked at Athena and McShane (Ace).

"Come on," Ace snapped "Bleeding well move. I'm not risking my frigging arse to get stuck here with these loonies."

Karen and Val needed no second bidding. They were following Athena and Ace out of the room.

  
  


The Boorman Mansion - The Grounds

Jamie, The Doctor and Zoe heard the first two explosions.

"I knew it," Jamie said "Trouble!"

Zoe looked at The Doctor anxiously.

"Let's not panic just yet," The Doctor said "There could be a perfectly innocent explanation."

A third explosion rocked where they sat.

"I think we ought to get back to the Tardis," Zoe suggested.

"I think you could be right," The Doctor said.

He and Jamie started to pack the picnic stuff.

  
  


The Boorman Mansion

Ace and Athena stopped the party as they saw a group of people run in their direction. Ace gestured that Athena get Val and Karen into hiding. Athena nodded and pulled Val and Karen into a room. Ace stepped into the corridor and stopped a running woman wearing a bikini.

"What's going on?"

"Can't you hear? We're under attack."

A fourth explosion echoed around the building.

"So I see," Ace said " I suggest that you head for the bunker."

"That's where I was going."

The woman started down the corridor at a healthy pace. Ace waited for the corridor to clear and then waved Athena, Val and Karen out.

"I think it's working," Ace smiled.

  
  


"I'll be happier when we get out of here," Athena said "As well as Jarod and Miss Parker."

The four women continued down the corridor. They were soon joined by Jarod and Miss Parker. Their arrival made Val stop. Athena took Val's hand.

"Trust me," She said "They're on our side."

Val looked at Jarod, who smiled encouragingly.

"Trouble!" Miss Parker said.

Five armed men were heading their way. Jarod hit the first one, sending him flying into another. Miss Parker took out another with a right cross.

"Move!" He shouted.

Ace and Athena pulled Val and Karen down the corridor, whilst Jarod and Miss Parker dealt with the other attackers. Miss Parker shot one of them with their own handguns. That gave Jarod and herself a chance to go after Ace, Athena, Val and Karen. Eventually they managed to get outside the mansion.

"We'll draw them off," Jarod said "Valene, you and Karen head to the forest and keep running."

"Are you sure?" Karen asked.

"Just do it!" Ace snapped, she took a deep breath "Please!"

Val grasped Karen's hand and headed west.

"You sure they'll make it?" Athena asked.

"As long as your sister keeps the Doctor from leaving, yes," Ace said.

She began waving her hands frantically.

"Hey, big boy, over here," She shouted.

The others followed Ace's lead by shouting and cheering and then running as hard as they could. They prayed that the Seventh Doctor and Bernice were ready to pull their nuts out of the fire. Athena turned around to see if Val and Karen were all right. She saw the man called Bruno and five others with dogs set off after them.

"Damn it!" Athena said "I was hoping to avoid that."

Boorman emerged on a horse and went after Bruno and his men.

"Come on," Miss Parker said "We can do no more."

Athena and Miss Parker caught up with Jarod and Ace in double quick time. They could see the Doctor's trap ahead and smiled. These bastards will soon get their come-uppance. 

  
  


Outside the Tardis

Aphrodite could see the Second Doctor, Zoe and Jamie approach the Tardis at great speed.

"No!" she muttered "Please don't go in."

The Doctor reached for his key to open the door. Aphrodite let rip an almighty scream which could have been heard in the next state.

"What was that?" Jamie said.

Again Aphrodite screamed, this time in a state of panic. Jamie looked at the Doctor.

"Go and have a look," The Doctor said "But, don't take too long."

"Dinna worry," Jamie said.

Jamie headed towards the Goddess of Love. Aphrodite smiled and started running away from the Tardis, making enough noise so that Jamie would follow.

  
  


T minus One Minute

Val and Karen looked around them in a state of panic. They could hear the sound of dogs barking.

"I can't go on," Karen said.

  
  


"We have to," Val said.

The two women tried to go on, but, Karen stumbled twice. Val dragged Karen towards the bush and crouched down.

"I'm sorry," Karen said "I really can't go on."

Val could see that her friends' face was awash with pain, fear and tears. She wasn't feeling too great herself. She could feel the tears rolling down her face. The two women held each other and kissed.

"I love you, Val."

"I love you, Karen."

They crouched down lower as they heard somebody coming.

  
  


T minus Thirty Seconds

The Doctor and Zoe heard the barking.

"Jamie," The Doctor shouted.

Jamie couldn't been seen. Zoe pointed to Val and Karen as they entered the bushes and crouched down to hide

"Must be who screamed," Zoe said.

"Impossible," The Doctor said "It came from the West."

Both the Doctor and Zoe saw the horseman emerge and ride towards to where the two women were hiding

"We have to help," Zoe said "They'll be found."

The Doctor looked to where Jamie had just gone and then at the Horseman who had stopped near the bush.

"Okay," The Doctor said "But, stay close to me and when I say run, run."

Jamie emerged from the trees and saw The Doctor and Zoe approach the bushes. The Doctor, from behind his back, pointed to Val and Karen and then the Tardis.

"Och! I hope ye know what you're doing, Doctor," Jamie said.

He waited for the Doctor to get in position and then headed with stealth towards Val and Karen's position.

  
  


The Bush

"Karen!"

Val grasped Karen's arm. A man on horseback rode by and then stopped. It was Mark Boorman. He sniffed the air like a Wolf stalking its prey. Karen and Val looked carefully through the bushes to see Boorman turn his horse to face where they were hiding.

"Mrs Mackenzie, Mrs Ewing, you cannot escape."

Boorman got off his horse.

"I admit that your escape from my home was inspired, those explosions were a master stroke."

Karen and Val could see Boorman joined by five men with dogs. He gestured for them to spread out.

"The person I feel sorry for is you, Valene," 

Boorman came closer. Val gripped Karen's hand tighter. They were going to find them.

"You weren't meant to be taken, it was only meant to be Karen. However, I saw the opportunity to give Karen companionship and conduct a few experiments in love manipulation."

Karen looked at Val. What the hell did that mean?

"You were both being drugged with a special love potion I devised. You were to fall in love with the first people you saw. It took some time, but, it worked. You fell hopelessly in love with each other, didn't you?"

Karen and Val could hear dogs sniffing around. They had found them, they must have done. The two women lightly kissed each other and prepared to give themselves up.

"Excuse me."

Karen and Val froze. The voice was certainly different, a lot different from the cockney tones of Ace or the cultured tones of Athena or even the harsher Germanic tones of Boorman. It was English, certainly a little hesitant, but almost reassuring.

"I wonder if you can help us, we're a little lost," The voice said.

Karen and Val took another look. There were two people - a man and a young girl. The girl was dressed in summer beach wear, the man looked a little like Charlie Chaplin. He wore a dark frock coat, almost Edwardian in style, with check trousers and a Beatles' style haircut. The Dogs, which were so close to capturing them, now turned their attention to this strange man and the young girl. The Girl whimpered and held herself closer to the man.

"Oh my Giddy Aunt!" The man said "Will they bite?"

Karen and Val saw the man and the girl back off. The young girl looked terrified. They thought they heard her call the man 'Doctor' and him call her 'Zoe'.

"Bruno!" Boorman snapped.

Bruno produced a whistle and blew it. The Dogs retreated back to their handlers. The Man and the Girl relaxed slightly.

"How can I help you?" Boorman asked.

"We're trying to find the home of Victoria Waterfield," The Man said.

Karen and Val felt a hand on their shoulders. They looked up and saw a young man with dark hair. He wore the tartan of a Scottish Highlander, which looked completely out of place in the forests of California. But, then so did this guy. There was something about him that was strange.

"I suggest that you lassies come with me."

"Who are you?" Karen asked.

"Questions later," the Young man said "We must be away, whilst the Doctor and Zoe keep yon fools busy."

Keeping low, Karen and Val followed the strange young man. From her hiding place, Aphrodite smiled with relief. She activated the radio on her lapel.

"Mission completed."

"Okay, Dite," Athena said "Get back. The Doctor wants to leave as soon as you get back."

She watched Jamie, Karen and Val approach the Tardis and enter. She then moved quickly away.

  
  


The Tardis

Karen and Val looked in astonishment at the console room. They watched Jamie flick a switch on the hexagonal console and saw the doors close. Wherever this place was, they were safe. 

"Where the hell is this place?" Val said.

"The Tardis," Jamie said.

"Tardis?"

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space," Jamie said "Well, that's I'm told it means."

Karen shook her head in bewilderment.

  
  


"Why is it bigger on the inside than on the outside?" She asked.

"Dimensional transcendentalism," Jamie said "Don't ask me what that means. The Doctor will explain when he gets back."

"If he gets back," Val said.

"Meaning?"

"Mark Boorman's a murderer," Karen said "My husband had him put away for the murder of five people. He was holding me and Val as revenge."

"Really!" Jamie said.

He activated the screen and saw Boorman still in conversation with The Doctor and Zoe. Things looked a little a tense.

"Can he kill The Doctor and Zoe?"

"I'm surprised he hasn't done so already," Val said.

"I knew it wouldn't be that simple," Jamie said "Right, I'm going to attempt a rescue. When you see myself, the Doctor and Zoe, you throw that switch."

Karen looked at the switch that the man pointed to.

"That's the door switch?"

Jamie nodded. He went to open the door.

"Can I ask you your name?"

"Jamie," Jamie answered "James Robert Mckrimmon of the Clan Mckrimmon."

He opened the door and stepped out. Karen quickly shut the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" Val said "Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know," Karen said "But, I suggest that we trust Jamie."

Val nodded her agreement and began watching the screen. She held her hand out and gestured for Karen to take it. Karen smiled and accepted the hand. She sat next to Val. They could see The Doctor and Zoe huddling closer together as weapons were being drawn on them. Obviously, Boorman was preparing to either take them to his home or kill them on the spot, probably the latter.

"Karen," Val said "It's Jamie."

Karen could see Jamie approach one of the men. She saw him drag the man into the bushes and knock him cold with a well executed karate chop. Jamie, then removed the man's weapon and released the safety catch. He ventured from his hiding place.

"We have to help him," Val said

"No!" Karen said. 

Jamie seemed to be threatening to shoot Boorman.

"They'll kill him," Val protested.

"I don't think so," Karen said "Look."

Jamie was using Boorman as a shield. The Doctor and Zoe got behind Jamie and were heading in the direction of the Tardis. Karen went to the switch that opened the door and waited for Valene to tell her to open the door.

"Now!"

Karen flicked the switch and the door opened. The Doctor entered followed by Jamie, who threw Boorman to the following pack. Karen shut the door again before anybody could react from the outside.

"Oh my Giddy Aunt!" The Doctor said "That was close. Thank you Jamie."

"Who was yon maniac?"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out."

The Doctor had already activated the take off mechanism before registering Zoe's urgent cough and spotting Karen and Valene.

"Ah!" He said sheepishly.

  
  


"Doctor!" Zoe said "You've done it again."

"What's happened?" Karen asked.

The Doctor looked at his feet. Jamie shook his head and glared at him.

"What the hell is going on?" Val asked, her voice increasing in anxiety.

She and Karen looked at the screen. Instead of the forest surrounding the home of Mark Boorman, they saw nothing but stars.

"Somebody talk to us," Karen said.

"Zoe," The Doctor said "You'd better find our friends a room, they could be travelling with us for sometime."

Val and Karen looked at Jamie, who shrugged in apology.

"I will try and get you home as quickly as possible," The Doctor said.

Karen and Valene almost stopped breathing. They thought of Gary and Mack; of Betsy and Bobby, and of Karen's family. They found chairs waiting for them as their legs gave way, courtesy of Zoe and Jamie.

"How long?" Karen said.

"Time is relative," The Doctor said "I could get you home yesterday or two weeks ago or two months from now."

"Or when hell freezes over," Jamie said.

"Jamie, a bit of sensitivity," The Doctor said "I will get them back to their loved ones."

Zoe came forward and held out her hand.

"I'm Zoe Herriot."

Karen looked at Zoe's hand. She saw Valene take it and shake it firmly.

"Valene Ewing, my friend is Karen Mackenzie."

"Karen," Karen said.

She took Zoe's hand and shook it.

"Let's find you a room," Zoe said.

Zoe, Val and Karen left the console room together.

  
  


The Seventh Doctor's Tardis

Aphrodite entered and watched as The Doctor picked up a hand held phone.

"You're just in time, Witchie Poo," Miss Parker said.

"For what."

"The Doctor playing his trump card," Ace said.

The Doctor held his finger to his lips.

"Can I speak to Michael Mackenzie please?" The Doctor said "Tell him it's a friend. Tell him that his wife and Valene Ewing are still alive and can be found on the estate of Mark Boorman, who is also still very much alive."

"What the hell is he doing?" Aphrodite said.

"Sowing the seeds," Jarod said.

The Doctor nodded, and once again held his finger to his lips.

"Mr Mackenzie, I'm ringing to tell you that your wife and Val Ewing are still alive and have been, for the last two weeks, prisoners of a man called Mark Boorman..."

"He loves doing this," Bernice whispered to Athena.

Athena smiled. The Doctor reminded her so much of her brother Ares, and that wasn't necessarily endearing.

  
  


The End of the Rescue

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
